


Pep Talk

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, F/M, Lost Game, Post Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco just lost a match and is beating himself up over it. Can you cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep Talk

Pep Talk

A/N: I was tumbling earlier and ran across a picture that gave me a great idea for a fic that would not go away until I had written it down. I know I have other one shots to write and stories to update, but I had to get all the brain crack out before I could write anything else.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Marco Reus, Borussia Dortmund, or Erik Durm.

He likes to walk the field when the stadium is emptying out. Clear his head and let everything that happened during the match wash away. He feels at home on the pitch, and this is part of that. It can be forty degrees, or it can be negative 4, it doesn’t matter, I know that once he showers and changes he will come back out here.

I asked him about it once and he says it is just something he has always done, but he will walk around the pitch and remember where key plays happened, or make mental notes about mistakes he made so he can work on them during training.

I love watching him doing this but it is his thing. He will wander aimlessly around the pitch for a while but then he will get to a certain spot and he will quickly dribble an invisible football and I know he has just remembered something he thinks he needs to work on.

It intimidated me at first, how dedicated and driven he was to be the best. But then I started to see the other side of him too, the guy who sends me a single rose with a simple note like, ‘Just a reminder to smile, Beautiful’ when he knows I am having a rough day, and I was his. I knew there would never be anyone else for me, no one who would ever love me more or better. I never had any illusion that being a wag would be easy, but at the end of the day, I have Marco, so it is worth it.

There are times I feel as if I am intruding on something private when I watch him like this, so I usually wait for him near the bus, but today I couldn’t resist. I know it is especially hard on him when the team loses, he always plays with everything he has, and this one was a big game. Watching him walk around the field I realize that he is taking too much of the loss on himself. He is taking longer than usual to make mental notes, and he is making a lot of them.

I step onto the field, showing security my Dortmund staff badge when I go by them. I get to within 4 meters of him and he still hasn’t noticed me, so I call out, “It is not your fault.”

He jumps and turns around and looks at me with a look in his eyes that breaks my heart. He has tears in his eyes, so I hold my arms open and he folds himself into me somehow despite the fact that there is a 27 centimeter height difference between us. We stand there for a little bit, him sobbing quietly into my shoulder, me happy that the photographers who were taking pictures of him earlier seemed to have gotten bored and gone somewhere else. Probably to the bus to get shots of the rest of the team as they get on.

When he starts to calm down, I do my best to reassure him. “You and the boys played an amazing game today, Marco. You should be proud of that. Bayern is at the top of the table, the majority of their players have been healthy all season, and the ones who were in this match have been practicing together all season,” I reminded him.

“But it still wasn’t enough. I am a leader on this team, but we are struggling and I don’t know how to fix that. What am I supposed to do? I keep letting everybody down,” he sobbed into my shoulder.

“Look at me, Marco,” I ordered. When he pulls back I cup his face with both hands so he has to look me in the eye. “It is still barely November. You have work to do to get there, but by April, after you and your team have fought your way back to the top of the table, no one is going to doubt that that is where you belong. The team has just lost a little confidence, but I saw it in the first half. You will get it back. You are ready to fight back to where you deserve. And if you don’t then it will not be your fault, Marco,” I reminded him.

He hesitated for a moment before pushing forward and crushing his lips to mine. The kiss was raw and deep, and full of all of the chaotic emotions he was feeling. Slowly, I felt his shoulders relax, his hands steadied and curled into my hair, and by the end he slowed down and lost himself in the kiss. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Marie,” he whispered in my ear after he pulled away. “But you are the only thing that matters. I know I don’t say it enough, but I could not do this without you. Not just all of what happened this year with my injuries, but life in general. No matter what happens you are on my side, and all of those little moments that I don’t think anyone notices, you see and you never stop surprising me with how much you love me. You don’t care that I am Marco Reus, Football Superstar. You care that I remember to take moments to be Marco Reus, guy who maybe focuses too much on his job, but really is just a normal guy. And I love being that guy for you. I love you so much,” he finished as his lips met mine again.

This time it was light and carefree, and I couldn’t help but giggle as he lifted me up and twirled me around. We just stood there for a minute when he set me down, sharing a private little laugh, when someone interrupted our moment by shouting, “Hey, lovebirds!”

We turned and looked a little guiltily at Erik Durm, who was standing on the sidelines. “What?” Marco called back.

“Klopp sent me to tell you that the bus is leaving in five minutes with or without you, so I suggest you cut the make-out session short,” Erik replied, turning and walking toward the tunnel.

Marco met my eye and we burst out laughing before he took one of my hands in his and asked, “Shall we?”

“Let’s go,” I agreed, and we both took off running after Erik. When we caught up, we stretched out our clasped hands so we were on both sides of Erik. Marco ruffled his hair, while I wrapped my free arm around his waist and said, “Man Durm, do we need to get you a girlfriend or what?”

Marco’s laughter at the look on Erik’s face echoed loudly through the tunnel as we walked toward whatever the future held for our wonderful team.

A/N: Let me know if you like it, and if you want to request a fic just ask.


End file.
